heliosanctusfandomcom-20200216-history
Avialae
Princess Avialae Background Information Creator Heliosanctus Kittyluvver Main Attribute type here Elemental Attribute Air Theme Animal Great Egret Theme Color White and Gold Theme Song type here MBTI Personality type here Character Information Age 27 dragon years (25 human years) Gender (cis) Female Orientation heterosexual Occupation AviWing Princess rules over the mountanous region Tribe AviWings Goal To be one of the best AviWing queens Residence The AviWing Kingdom's central province Relatives Queen Aevian Keeper Blulce Cordonbleu Mockingbird Allies Queen Aevian Enemies type here Likes type here Dislikes type here Powers and abilities Standard AviWing powers Weapons Battleaxe-spear Ships type here Quote type here Description Avialae's plumage is stark white, with absolutely no patterns or markings across them. Her feathers are soft and sleek, with only an occasional palest gray hint along her contours. Her wings are long and curving and seem to be more like those of an angel than that of a bird. Her form is graceful and elegant, and her posture is pristinely perfect. When she walks into a room, she seems to radiate her royal heritage. * Completely white plumage with just a hint of palest gray along her lines, absolutely no markings one way or another. Very long, curving wings (more angelic than truly birdlike), icy blue eyes, mouth slightly open in the picture in a sort of half-roar. Regal, determined expression. * Bright golden armor - massive winged helmet (think almost Valkyrie-esque). Similar style of armor with feather motifs all throughout her body. Probably more impressive than practical. In the picture she is wielding a big golden battleaxe/spear weapon, kind of hard to describe. * Pose: ummmm... kind of hard to describe again. Either she's in flight, or she's reared up about to take off because her wings are out and her forepaws are occupied with the spear/axe thing. I haven't done a background yet, but I'm thinking probably mountains/open sky to match her territory. Dunno. History Childhood Avialae was the first-hatched daughter of Queen Aevian. At this time in Aevian's life, she had not selected a mate. As the queen wished to raise an heir, she created a committee to locate the strongest and most intelligent dragons in the kingdom, in hopes of finding the best father for her child. It would be years before Avialae ever met her father, and when she did, she wouldn't know it. The name Avialae was based off of the queen's name, a symbol from her birth that she would be the successor to her mother's throne. Queen Aevian's dreams for her heir were huge, and Aevian wanted to make little Avia the strongest and best educated dragon in all of Pyrrhia. She visited all of the best private tutors that a queen's treasury could supply, and trained her daughter under some of the top AviWing generals from as soon as she could swing her tail. Avialae grew up with a slightly inflated sense of self-purpose, but her mother effectively instilled with her a passion for learning and for creating her own path. The queen's goal was to create a strong, bold leader, who would be equipped to bring the AviWings into an even better generation of peace and prosperity. When she turned seven, however, her mother's attention was lost. The queen wished to have another daughter. She meticulously selected another temporary mate, a male who would eventually become the father to her next several daughters and sons. When Keeper was born, Aevian lessened her attention to her daughters, and took a more distant parenting approach. Avialae's age and slightly inflated sense of importance, combined with their mother's distant demeaner created much resentment for this younger sister, and as she got older, Avialae and Keeper were often bitter rivals. The Land Division Queen Aevian ruled the entire AviWing kingdom, and ruled it well. The AviWings had an unprecedented period of peace and prosperity, but it didn't seem likely to last. Some dragons were unhappy with the ineffective law enforcement and a sort of distance their monarch seemed to have. There were boundary conflicts, resources were stretched thin, and tension was rising. With the War of SandWing Succession getting more heated and closer to home, many AviWings were in a state of panic. Closely bordering MudWings, SandWings, and SkyWings, they feared that the battle might encroach upon their land, a concern with which the AviWings were not prepared for. The areas close to the capital remained calm, but the further reaches, particularly to the West, were becoming chaotic and difficult to mantain. Keeper, sensing an opportunity to gain power and to prove herself, proposed a plan to her mother. Her mother would divide the kingdom in half along the river. Queen Aevian would rule the East side, and Princess Keeper would rule the West. There would be a more local and effective government, and Aevian would no longer have to worry about the tensions anymore. There would be another ruler closer to the border, someone who would tend to them and be there to rally around in the event of a conflict. The more Keeper described it, the more convinced Keeper was that her rule was the best thing for the kingdom. In addition, Keeper was 15 and more than ready to take on the task. Queen Aevian scoffed at the plan and dismissed it, but as tensions continued and the possibility of war on the borders became more real, Aevian realized that something had to happen soon, or the stability of her kingdom could collapse. After careful consideration, Aevian divided her kingdom into 3 provinces. Aevian herself ruled the everything East of the river, and divided the rest into two provinces, a central mountain region and the plains region to the West. She allowed each of her elder two daughters to rule over one of these provinces, and chose Avialae to select first. Avialae selected the mountain region, and Keeper begrudgingly accepted the plains. She hated that she had to share with her sister, and hated even more that her sister got to pick first. When her younger daughters, Blulce and Cordonbleu reached the age of 5, Aevian's would divide her Eastern province into the swamp and forest regions. Each daughter would have almost total control over their corners of the kingdom, but they would all report to their mother. AviWing Government Queen Aevian rules over the AviWing kingdom from her elegant palace at the heart of the kingdom. Located where mountain meets river, the palace utilizes the natural landscape for its aesthetics, a large swooping structure, built around waterfalls, and a view that extends nearly all of the Eastern kingdom, and great bits of the west. - She divided the kingdom into four regions, or provinces, based on their geography. To the East of the river are the swamp and forest provinces, to be ruled by Blulce and Cordonbleu when they come of age. To the West of the river are the plains and mountains provinces, ruled by Keeper and Avialae respectively. - Mockingbird, the youngest, does not have a land to rule, as she was hatched after the land had been distributed. She lives in Aevian's palace, where she is pampered and schooled. Family Dynamics - Queen Aevian's list of favoriting: Mockingbird, Cordonbleu, Avialae, Keeper, Blulce (No offense to Blulce, but I'm getting the feeling that she and her mom don't see eye to eye on things) - Keeper is envious of Avialae and wishes that her sister were dead so that she wouldn't have to worry about her fears that Avialae could be better than her. - Queen Aevian named her first-born Avialae in honor of herself. She gave a heavy focus on education, and trained Avialae with the best trainers across histories and combat and the arts, with a goal that she would take over as queen when she passed. One thing Queen Aevian made sure to instill in her was a passion for learning and to make her own path. She wanted to create a strong, bold, leader, but her resolve became lax when Keeper was hatched. She lost her focus and took a more distant parenting approach. -Association with Avialae and the academy -Connection to laxness of parenting approach with the condition of the kingdom? Avialae: age 27 Keeper: age 20 Blulce: age 8 Cordonbleu: age 8 Mockingbird: age 3 Land was distributed five years ago, when Avialae was 22 and Keeper was 15. Blulce and Cordonbleu were each 3, and were not permitted to recieve their land until they turned 5 years old. File:IMG 0404.jpg Thread:2668